


Star Sapphire: Rebirth

by bisky



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Plot Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisky/pseuds/bisky
Summary: Carol has thrown herself into her work in an attempt to get over Kyle's death. Miri and Yrra come to her one day begging for her help to fix the Star Sapphire's broken central power battery, but Carol gets more than she bargained for when she winds up with new recruits and a growing conspiracy surrounding something the Zamaron's tried to bury long ago.Set post n52, post omega men, but before rebirth.





	Star Sapphire: Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> so if you follow me on tumblr you know that i have been working on a star sapphire solo comic, and while it will probably never get published i thought it was a pretty good story so i've decided to translate it into a fic. i came up with the idea for this comic after the events of green lantern v5, new guardians, and the omega men, but before rebirth. so it fits perfectly in canon before the events of hal jordan and the glc but that book threw off a lot of the stuff i had going on here so in this fic hjatglc never happened lol. if you know me you know carol is my favorite character ever so this is my attempt to do her right and let her have her own story of love and courage. 
> 
> hope y'all like it!
> 
> i have the first six chapters planned out and will try to post at least once every two weeks but no promises!

Love is waking up to burnt pancakes in a shoreside lake house. Love is going across the galaxy to find someone you’re not even sure is alive. Love is forgetting about your ‘I don’t date employees’ rule when he grabs you in your office and kisses you like he did when you were nineteen. Love is moving on when your loss hurts so bad you think you’ll never be okay. Love is everything and nothing at all. Love is what you make of it. 

  * * * 

Carol was focusing on herself. She was taking time off from all that space crap to get back to what really mattered. Work. She had been a workaholic since she was a teenager. Getting shit done was her specialty and she was good at it. It also helped that throwing herself into Ferris Air took her mind off of the things that would drive a stake through her heart if she let down her guard. 

So she kept working. She worked every hour of everyday, only stopping to sleep and occasionally watch the news. It was grueling. And it was exactly what she needed to get her life back on track. Her head had been stuck in the stars, literally. It’s hard to rationalize your family business on Earth when you’re dismantling space dictatorships and fighting evil gnome aliens, but everyone has things that are important to them right? Besides Hal could handle that space stuff. Hal…

It was well past dinner time when she stepped through her apartment door. Tired, and grumpy, not in the goddamn mood, she let her purse fall to the floor next to her messy line up of shoes by the front door. Lazily she padded into her bedroom and stripped herself of the day’s  grime. When she went to take off her pantyhoes she realized there was a run right down the back left leg, and sighed. It wasn’t worth it to go get pantyhoes in the middle of the night but Carol knew she would regret it in the morning when she had to wriggle them on in the car on the way to work. 

She signed again. When did her life get so boring? 

After taking all her clothes off and falling into the king sized bed that made her feel even more lonely than before, she turned on the TV. Forgetting that it was already queued up to play what she had been watching the night before, a man tied to a chair with a pillowcase over his head appeared on the screen. Carol’s breath caught in her throat as the pantyhoes and loneliness slipped out of her mind like butter on a hot frying pan. This video, the one she had watched so many times over waiting for the ending to be different. 

It never changed though. 

No matter how many times she rewound and replayed it always ended the same. With her boyfriend dead and her right back where she started. She missed Kyle. God did she miss him. There was something to be said about a relationship with no history. History is what tore her and Hal apart time and time again. But Kyle, he was new, and bright and so different from everyone else.  He showed her sides of her she had never known existed and never asked for anything in return. He was selfless, and emotionally mature, and he took her hear to places she had never explored.

He made her feel alive and now he was dead. The irony in it could almost make her puke. 

Carol had watched this video more times than she could count. So many times it had become comforting to an extent. The pain in Kyle’s voice when he said her name, when he asked her to leave the lights on. When the orange alien appeared in the background she knew what was coming and turned off the TV. Sliding into the sheets she rolled over and looked at the light shining from the kitchen. 

She would leave the light on not just as a tribute to his final moments but as a reminder that after blackest night, there was always the brightest day. 

      * * * 

When she first woke up Carol could still tell it was the middle of the night. She rolled over on her back and rubbed her eyes lazily. The light hum and violet glow her Star Sapphire ring was giving off from the jewelry bowl on her bedside table prodded at her as she flopped back onto her side and spoke.

“Ring, what time is it?” She said without opening her eyes. 

“I believe it is 4 am Pacific time, Carol.” A voice from inside her room answered. 

Shooting up in bed and looked frantically to where the voice had come from, Carol was face to face with two familiar figures. They’re bodies bathed the room in violet light so bright it hurt her eyes. She formed a visor with her hand and squinted at the two figures. Both were dressed in unique Star Sapphire uniforms, one with blue skin and red hair and one with dark skin and hair. Knowing who they were now, she swung her feet over the edge of the bed and massaged her temples wearily. 

“It’s too early for this.”

“It is too early for what, Carol?” Miri responded after looking around the bedroom in awe for a moment. 

Carol sighed. “For the Sapphires champion of the heart, protector of love crap. I’m busy. I have work in five hours. I have a life outside of the corps believe it or not.” As Carol was speaking Miri leaned down and picked Carol’s bra up off the floor curiously, holding it very gently and examining it as if it was an alien object. 

“Give me that!” Carol said, jumping off the bed and snatching the bra out of Miri’s hands. 

“Carol,” Yrra spoke for the first time since they had arrived. Her voice low and smooth as it always had been. “We understand the pain you’re feeling after losing your love better than any other, but we need you back with the Star Sapphires. You’re the only one who can help us.” 

Carol stalked over to her dresser and angrily shoved the bra in her underwear drawer. Her nails dug into the porous wood as the anger inside her bubbled to the surface. “Tell the Zamarons to get another mouthpiece. I’m done” She tried to keep the pain of Yrra’s comment about Kyle undetectable in her voice, but Miri and Yrra were seasoned enough Sapphires to be able to see through it. 

She saw Yrra and Miri looked at each other uneasily out of the corner of her eye before Miri stepped towards her, reaching out. “We don’t need a leader, we need a recruiter.” 

Well that wasn’t on the list of things she had been expecting when two Star Sapphires showed up in her bedroom. Turning slowly she looked at the two women with suspicious intent in her eyes. What did that mean. A recruiter? Shouldn’t the rings just find new Sapphires on their own after one dies? 

“What does that mean?” Carol said, her voice almost a whisper. Yrra’s ring sprouted a construct over to the jewelry dish on Carol’s side table and plucked the violet ring from the mass of pearl earrings and tangled necklaces. 

“We can explain on our way to Zamaron.” Yrra said, the construct holding her ring hovered in front of Carol. Raising an eyebrow, Yrra waited for her answer. 

She knew better than to get involved with the corps again. The ring had brought her nothing but heartache, yet her heart called to it. She couldn’t explain it. The yearning the ring pulled out of her. But it had always been there, back before the ring was even a ring and just a jewel on her crown that did nothing but mind control her. There was always an allure to the Sapphire’s power and this time was no different. 

Without hesitation Carol cupped her hands in front of her and Yrra’s construct disappeared, and the ring fell into her hands with a plop. 

“Please help us Carol Ferris, you’re our only hope.” Miri begged.

Her fingers curled around it, ready for the challenge. 

This was the first time Carol had put on the ring in ages and she had forgotten the feeling of electricity running through her veins as she transformed into the Star Sapphire form. There was a flash of bright pink light and suddenly she was in her uniform. The one that covered more than just her nipples. 

Miri clapped her hands excitedly as Yrra already took off towards the window they had came in through. Carol and Miri followed not to shortly after and suddenly they were flying through the night sky. The further they got from Earth the more Carol felt the tension drain from her body. When she was flying there was nothing else in the world that could keep her from the beauty of the sky. It wasn’t like flying a plane, although that had it’s own personal joys. Flying with the ring was different. It really made you forget everything and just focus on the now. The wind billowing through her hair and the stars coming closer and closer into view. 

They flew in silence for a long while, until Zamaron came into view in front of them. Yrra turned to Carol and began speaking solemnly. “The Sinestro Corps has been growing at an alarming rate, and for the Sapphires to survive as a corps we need to see that kind of growth tenfold.” 

Carol furrowed her brows in confusion. “Why can’t the Zamarons just use the central power battery to make more rings and have them auto find new recruits?” 

“While that may seem like the easiest and most effective plan of action, it is not achievable at the moment.” 

They entered Zamarons atmosphere and started to make their way to the central power battery in the distance. Carol took in the sights of Zamaron, it always had been such a beautiful planet. The crystals rose from the ground in circular formations all crossing at the top to form teepee like structures. A violet hue hung on the horizon and baked the planet in a magenta glow. 

They approached the central power battery and touched down on the marbled steps in front of it. “I don’t understand what you mean?” Carol finally said to the two Sapphires.

“It would be better if you saw for yourself.” Miri said, gesturing meekly through the large entrance that held a blinding glow beyond it. Two Zamaronian guards parted their spears to let the three through, bowing their heads as Carol passed. 

Once they passed through the entrance arch they were met with a unbelievably harsh violet light bathing the entire room in it’s rays. Carol looked up at the battery and immediately realized the problem. Down the middle of the ball of energy hovering inside the battery was a gigantic crack. Through the breach in the energy the blinding hot violet rays spilled out onto the dome. 

“It’s...It’s broken.” Carol muttered. Before anyone could answer a pair of Zamaronians approached them, one of which was wearing a crown. 

“Yrra, Miri, thank you for retrieving her for me. We have much to discuss, Carol Ferris of Earth.” The Zamaronian wearing a crown said in a regal manor. 

Who the fuck was this? And why was she wearing a crown? Queen Ago’po had died and Carol had replaced her. A little bit of Hal must have rubbed off on Carol because the moment she was met with this new authority her first instinct was to question it. 

“Yeah like, who are you? And why are you wearing that crown? Last time I checked I was queen of the Star Sapphires.” Carol said hotly. 

“This is Gi’ata. She is a direct descendent of Queen Aga’po.” Yrra replied. 

Gi’ata looked up at the crack in the power battery almost wistfully. “And you still are. I have merely been leading the Star Sapphire’s in your absence. We were all affected by the death of the White Lantern, none so more than you, Carol.” Carol looked away at the mention of Kyle and felt the rawness of his death swell back up inside her. “There is no greater loss than of the one you love. I am truly sorry.” Gi’ata said looking back at Carol. 

“I don’t need apologies. He wouldn’t have wanted that.” Carol said flatly. 

“I sympathize with your mourning and want you to know I only call you here out of necessity. The Star Sapphires are in danger of extinction. We need to recruit new members and train them quickly, but our ability to make new rings has been broken for some time.” Gesturing back up to the broken power battery, Gi’ata continued. Carol found it hard to even look at the crack directly due to the white hot light streaming out of it, so she turned back to Gi’ata to speak. 

“How did this happen?” 

There was a small whimper from behind them and Carol turned to see Miri, holding back tears. “The Third Army.” Miri said, the distress in her voice apparent. 

“We won that battle though, Kyle defeated them?” Carol responded. She had been there she had watched Kyle take out every one of those mindless fucks, and even taken a few out herself. 

Gi’ata pulled Miri to her chest where she broke down in tears. “The damage had already been done. We won the battle, but our central battery has been left severely in need of repair every since.” Miri continued to cry quietly as Gi’ata comforted her. 

Carol had a different reaction to the news. She felt anger and defiance well up inside her. “There has to be a way to fix it! We can just sit here and let our corps die without putting up a fight!” She shouted. It wasn’t unlike her to fight for the things she cared about tooth and nail and this was no different. Gi’ata patted Miri on the head as she pulled away, smiling at Carol’s response. 

“That is why I sent Miri and Yrra for you. I knew you would understand how dire our situation is and understand the importance of helping us make our corps as great as they once was. That is why you are truly the greatest Sapphire.” She said as she turned and gestured for them to walk with her. The ‘greatest sapphire’ thing surprised Carol, they Star Sapphires had always been such a huge part of her life both in good and bad capacities but she had never thought about being the greatest like people said about Hal. “I know it’s a lot to ask of you while you’re still in mourning, but I would hope you would realize the gravity of the situation and work with us to repair our battery and bring our corps back to it’s former glory.”

Carol ran through every scenario and plan of action she possibly could in her mind. There had to be someone who could help them. Someone with experience and power and knowledge of this kind of stuff. Someone who was...the greatest. 

“I think I have an idea.”

      * * * 

“No way.” 

“Oh c’mon! My corps are dying! You of all people should know how that feels.” Hal made his grumpy face and continued flying forward. 

“Don’t guilt trip me, Carol. I have a lot on my plate right now.” 

Abruptly, Carol stopped flying and crossed her arms angrily across her chest. She had forgotten what a tool Hal could be sometimes. Good thing she knew her way around a toolbox. Hal stopped flying and looked back at her, his face dropping as he realized he was about to get read for a fool. 

“How many times have I helped you with Lantern stuff when I didn’t have to? How many times did I save your butt when you were in trouble? Or went right to your aid when I had better things to do?” 

Hal sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. “Carol…”

“How many times Hal?!” She said, really fucking pissed off now. Instead of continue to argue Hal’s face softened and he smirked fiendishly.

“I’ve missed you.” Carol didn’t smile but she felt a personal sense of satisfaction knowing that Hal had realized she was right. He turned to her, having accepted he was on the losing end of a fight he was never going to win in the first place. “So, what’s the plan?”

This time Carol did smile. “Follow me” 

Following her all the way back to Zamaron Hal and Carol touched down again on the front steps of the power battery dome. He continued to follow her as through the entrance and past the guards, as she explained to him the situation. “I’ve been having this feeling, for I don’t know how long, probably ever since we defeated the first lantern, that there’s a love searching for it’s other half. One that I need to help.” 

“Understatement of the year.” Hal muttered under his breath. 

“Huh?” Carol said turning to him.

“Nothing, keep going. There’s a love that you need to help find it’s other half?”

She stopped them when they came to the wide open space in front of the battery. They both looked up at it, as Hal studied the breach from within it. “At first I ignored it, but as time has gone on it’s gotten stronger. So strong it’s hard to ignore. I think it could be the solution to our problem.” 

“What do you know about it? Any signifiers of who or what it is?” Hal said, the gears in his brain turning at a million miles an hour. 

Carol braced herself before answering. “The only thing I know for sure is...it has something to do with Korugar.” She said softly. Hal’s fist clenched at the mention of Sinestro’s home planet and without hesitation he began to storm off through the way they had came. 

“Hal wait! Come back!” Carol shouted after him. Spinning on the balls of his feet Hal came face to face with her. 

“Korugar is gone! The guardians blew it up! What love could possibly be coming from there?” 

She looked off to the side, avoiding Hal’s eyes. “I know all that...I know it’s gone but, I know that someone needs my help, and that they can help me too” She answered as she dug her heel into the ground nervously. Hal sighed again and massaged the bridge of his nose. 

“Who?”

She met Hal’s eyes and looked into them for the first time in what seemed like forever. They were a rich brown as the severe violet of the battery reflected back in them. Carol missed those eyes more than she was willing to admit. “Arin-sur” 

Hal rolled his eyes harder than Carol had ever seen as he turned away, trying to process what she had just suggested. “Look Hal, I know it’s crazy-”

“Crazy’s a nice way of putting it!” 

And suddenly twenty years of Hal’s bullshit hit her all at once and she lost control of her own her own actions, yelling at him: “WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!” 

Once the initial swell of emotions passed she immediately felt the remorse wash over her. Hal looked away, obviously hurt at her outburst. “I didn’t know you felt that way.” He said quietly. 

“Can you blame me? You’ve never listened to anyone but yourself.” She answered, hugging body tightly. They stood in silence for a minute or two. Letting each other simmer in the years of lost time between them. Eventually Carol began to walk away, as she did she renounced her idea. “Never mind, it was just a stupid hunch anyway.” 

Hal reached out and gripped her hand as she did. He held it firmly and studied her face and body language before speaking again. “ I’m sorry. Not only for just now, but for everything. For all of the times I made you feel invalidated or angry or worried. I know I screw up...a lot, and I know there’s nothing I can do to fix the past but-” He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes sincerely. “I want to try.” Then he proceeded to pull her to his chest in the biggest bear hug she had ever been subjected to. 

They stood there hugging for what seemed much longer than it was, all of the laughter and tears and strife of their relationship swirling around them like a flurry of snow. 

_ “Sweet Caroline”  _ Hal began to sing softly in Carol’s ear. Abruptly she pushed him away and attempted to hide her smile. 

“If you ever sing that to me again I’ll cut your ring finger off.”

_ “Ba Ba Ba”  _ Hal continued. She punched him playfully as Gi’ata called to her from across the room. She was surrounded by several different Sapphires as she stroked Miri’s head lying on her lap.

“Carol and...Green Lantern 2814.” 

“You can call me Hal.” Hal said as they walked towards her. Dela leaned over to Yrra, who already looked irritated with what she was about to say. 

“He can call me anything he wants.” Dela said, snickering as Yrra sighed, exasperated. 

“Would you think before you speak, Dela. That lantern is Queen Carol’s mate.” 

Carol and Hal approached the group completely unaware of this exchange. Carol began to speak to Gi’ata and the rest of the Sapphires. “Are you all aware of a planet called Korugar?” Miri looked up with confusement from Gi’ata’s lap. 

“Thaal Sinestro’s home planet?” 

“Why do you ask? It was destroyed not long ago, was it not?” Gi’ata answered.

Carol bit her lip mindlessly as she thought about how to explain her hunch. “ Yes, it was destroyed by the guardians, but I have a feeling that...that there is still love to be dealt with. If that makes any sense.” 

Hal stepped forward as she said this and began to speak. “What Carol is trying to say is she has some kind of weird love force feeling connected to Korugar and wants to know if you all know anything she doesn’t.” Goddammit he was already annoying her. 

Gi’ata looked up at them in surprise and stood up with a certain stiffness that she hadn’t had before. I do not know of anything involving Korugar. Though your intuition has always been strong Carol, so I will look into it for you.” She nodded at Hal and Carol and swiftly began to exit the room “I must go now, meeting adjourned.” 

The Sapphires dispersed and Carol looked to Hal to see if he had picked up on the weird way she had answered their question. “Well that was weird.” He commented. 

“No kidding.” Carol replied. 

     * * * 

She held her sister's hand tightly, unable to loosen her grip in fear of losing her. “Visiting hours are over Aimi.” The nurse said. Aimi turned to the nurse, her eyes circled by dark bags and swollen from crying. 

“She’s in pain. Is there anything else you can give her?” 

“We’ve got her on the all the pain medicne allowed.” The nurse answered. Aimi turned back to her sister’s sleeping form on the bed. “Now please, Aimi, it’s time for you to go. I’ll keep a good watch on her until tomorrow.”

“Hang on ‘Sumi. I’ll be back tomorrow.” She squeezed her sister’s hand one last time before pulling away slowly. Feeling the tears well up in her tear ducts she looked up at the open window beside them and saw a faint pink glimmer among the stars. 

  
  
  



End file.
